The Final Destination: Links of Blood
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: The start of an epic trilogy based on the FD movies. A dark and disturbed Alex Browning becomes a pawn of Death, sent out to kill Flight 180's survivors, while Clear and Carter try to stop him.
1. Teaser Trailer

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Synopsis: Here's a story that will likely change your perception of the FD movie series, for better or worse. Alex becomes an acolyte of Death, sent out to kill the survivors of Flight 180, in an effort to restore his former life, and restore his sanity. Meanwhile, Clear and Carter try to stop their former friend before they meet their grisly fate at his hands. The first in an epic trilogy of stories.

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 1: Trailer

(Note: Music in trailer is "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" by Smashing Pumpkins)

_In death, there are no accidents..._

"I've got this weird feeling. The cabin starts to shake, then the left side blows up and the whole plane just explodes!" a young teenager proclaims sitting in a airport lobby.

_No coincidences..._

"Please. I'll do anything to have life back the way it was meant to be." Alex is seen negotiating with an unseen force. "_So be it, my apprentice._" A dark aura surrounds Alex, and a flash of himself as "Death" appears.

_and no escapes. Can you ever hope to change fate;_

"I can't let you do this, Alex! I WON'T LET YOU!" Clear cries out.

_without losing yourself to fate itself?_

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Alex hisses at the figures who face him down.

**Devon Sawa as Alex Browning**

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Alex Browning!" Mr. Bludworth screams at Alex.

**Ali Larter as Clear Rivers**

Terry is seen being run over by a bus in front of her friends and Alex, who watches the sensation with twisted glee. Clear looks shocked as she and Carter see their classmate vanish before their eyes.

"NO!" a figure that resembles Billy yells as he is burned alive below flaming logs and hot coals aboard a train.

**Kerr Smith as Carter Horton**

"What are you, God now?" Carter yells out in shock at someone.

Two young teens sit watching a shooting star, and a flash of light erupt skyward.

**Tony Todd as William Bludworth**

"_YOUR FATE IS SEALED!_"

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

A psychiatrist asks Clear "Can you promise me nobody else is going to die?", and Clear shakes her head no.

"_DON'T WORRY... THIS WILL ONLY HURT A LOT!" _A blood-curdling scream is heard as the screen fades to black.

Death is coming... September 22, 2010


	2. Death's List

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Now... let's get this story on the road! And BTW, I forgot to mention last time to review. So now it's taken care of. And if you have any questions... first, why was Bludworth seen facing down Alex? I'm sorry to tell you this, Tony Todd-fanatics, but I'm killing Bludworth off in this story. Second, if you're wondering who the kids I described seen watching a shooting star are, they're two OCs I'm creating for this fic. But enough blabber! Let's get started! Also, I'm starting to consider changing the rating of this story from T to M, for language, blood, and character deaths (what kind of FD story would it be without Death? :P).

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 2: Death's List

"_I can't take this anymore._" Alex moaned under his breath. It has been a week since the events regarding Flight 180, and believing that the fact he saw the preminition of it was a curse, he felt ashamed to show his presence anymore. He started to grow out of touch with his friends, and even started to become suicidal. "_This vision... it's a curse that's gonna haunt me forever. Why should I keep on living?_" With a sorrowful sigh, he locked his door, and prepared to end it all for him. Before he could do anything, though, he was stopped by a unseen voice.

"_Ah, I remember you, young one. You stopped your friends from being killed in the plane crash, thus breaking my design._" "W-Who's there?" Alex said in shock. "SHOW YOURSELF!" "_Do I need to?_" the voice continued, persuasively. "_You know very well who I am. I am the one you tried to escape from the plane. I suppose you want everything to return back to the way it was, am I correct?_"

"Hell, yes!" Alex responded. "I'll do anything to have my life back the way it was meant to be." "_Well, I can take away your pain, and you will be free from my Design for you. I only ask for one thing in return._" "What is it?" Alex asked. "_I want you to kill the survivors that got off the plane._" "How will I do that, then?" "_I shall grant you a portion of my power. I am Death._" "And I'm Alex Browning." Alex then feels a surge of power within him, and then he discovers he can be able to manipulate matter to his own will.

"Who will our first victim be, Master?" Alex said as he knelt to the ground, in a submissive position. "_Your first victim will be that boy Todd. I shall send you outside his house._" With a sudden flash that temporarily disabled electronic light, Alex vanished with a flash. He then reappeared up in a willow tree outside Todd's house. He then hears a voice in his head instruct him "_Now, when he comes in, you must have him slip into that shower wire. He will end up choking to death, and then he'll be ours. I'll accompany you in this matter._" "Understood."Alex responded, in an emotionless reply.

When Todd arrives in the bathroom after an arguement with his father, Alex causes a water puddle to overflow into Todd's direction, in front of the bathtub. As he is doing this, thoughts rush to his mind. These thoughts were of Alex's thoughts on Death before the accident occured. And how dear life truly is. "Anything of mine that had been dear-" Alex says as Todd slips on the water and into the tub, "-has been taken away from me after the accident! And I'll use the power of Death to get it back! The survivors have made things worse for me! They must die."

As the shower wires wrap around Todd's neck, Alex can hear him gasping for help, with tears in the poor boy's eyes. "So," Alex asked. "This is how a survivor dies." "_Yes, Alex. Isn't it a wonderful sight?_" "_My friends wouldn't have thought so,_" Alex pondered. "_but they are now my enemies. They're just- doomed to return to Death._" "I tire of this sight. How do I unleash the death blow?" "_Release your grip, young one._" And for a moment, Alex hesitated in this matter, remembering this was his best friend he was killing. Regaining his composure, he then uttered "Forgive me, old friend." before letting his grip slack. Blood oozes from Todd's forehead, and with a final shudder, he moves no more. "It is finished, Death. One of the survivors is dead." _"Excellent. I'll send you back for your next mission._" As he teleports out of sight, he sees Todd's parents discover the boy's corpse, and shriek. "One of the survivors," Alex whispers with an evil grin on his face, "who shall feel Death's wrath."

Once again, remember to read and review! Bye for now...


	3. Funeral of Conscience

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

I'm baaaack! Here's a brand new chapter of FD thrills. Here, we see the funeral of Todd Wagner, in which Clear and the others meet up with a newly arrogant Alex, and the mysterious Bludworth. So much action, it will make your head swim!

I'd also like to thank FF.N author TokioGirl6997 (or whatever her username is) for favoriting my story. Finally, I'm starting to get a following, and it only took about 3-4 weeks! I must also note with most of these scenes, I have to review over their sequences to get the dialogue and feel right. {sigh} Thank heavens for Youtube! Now let's get started!

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 3: Funeral of Conscience

_But my words, like silent raindrops, fell... echo the sound of silence._ - Simon and Garfunkel "The Sound of Silence"

"Can you believe this?" Billy said as he, Carter, and Clear arrived at the graveyard, where the funeral of Todd was about to take place. "Why would Alex skip out on his best friend's funeral?" "Heck, if I know!" Carter said, with a snort of derision. Clear was unresponsive at their remarks, and only pondered to herself.

As she was aware, she had known from hearing from Alex's parents that Alex had clearly changed in personality since the Flight 180 explosion. Because of this, Clear began to grow increasingly concerned for her secret love. The previous night, Clear suddenly had an empathic vision of some sort alerting her some sort of event that seemed to alert her of Alex's new fate. She couldn't shake off the feeling that Todd's recent death involved Alex...

"Hello, Clear? Are you on another freakin' planet?" Carter said to his dazed companion. Upon hearing this, Clear shakes herself back into reality. "Huh?" she asked. "C'mon! Todd's not gonna bury himself, you know!" one of Clear's other classmates, Terry yelled. "R-right. I'm coming!" Eventually, the funeral started, and all was briefly silent.

"39 days have passed since the loss of our loved ones, friends, and teachers. As each day passes without a determined cause for the accident, we ask ourselves... why?" the pastor began his speech. "Ecclesiastes (A/N: God hope I spelled that right) tells us, 'Man no more knows his own time than fish caught in bait and net, or birds caught in a snare.' No less so than these children of men trapped in their time of death." Little did anyone else know that Alex Browning had finally arrived at the graveyard, although dressed in a pitch-black hooded sweatshirt, and ripped jeans, that obscured his figure. As he walked to his seat, some flowers suddenly began to wilt into dried husks as he walked by.

"Where the hell have you been?" Billy snapped at Alex. "Like you care." Alex said in a sinister whisper that would have made the blood of even the most hardened men run cold. At that exact moment, the curtain lying over top a giant statue was removed, and unveiled a bronze eagle memorial statue. Everyone then walked up and laid flowers down in memorium of the deceased. Only Alex remained sitting as everyone else vented their sorrows.

Afterwards, everyone then started heading back home, and Alex was then suddenly alerted again by the complexion of Death towards him. "What is it, Master?" Alex asked in a whisper. "_Your next target is that girl Terry. You must follow after your friends and not leave them out of your sight._" "Hey, Alex!" Carter yelled. "_Shoot! It's Carter. I can't let him know about you, or he'll think i'm onto something._" "You remember that guy Mr. Bludworth, who we saw at that police office the other day?" "Yeah." Alex answered. "He said he had his eye on you for quite a while since the accident." "_Damn! If he knows, I'm screwed!_" Alex winced.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you when you stop being such a crackhead." Alex then sighed in relief, knowing he was not going to be interrogated any further. With that, Carter left Alex to go back with Clear and others, not knowing Alex was following them close behind. "_A crackhead, am I?_" Alex said in his thoughts. "_Well, you'll see. You'll all see things my way once that girl Terry is out of the picture._" Following after Carter, he set off for downtown.

Well, that concludes this chapter. Next time, we'll see what happens to Terry and how Clear will deal with the sudden realization of what has happened to Alex. Catch you next time!


	4. The Bus Stops Here

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Here we go with our next chapter! I should note this will be a rather short chapter, because it's focusing solely on Terry's death sequence. And thanks for jammess for reviewing! Let's get going now!

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 4: The Bus Stops Here

When Carter finally got to Towns Square, he turns around only to see a cross-faced Alex right behind him. With a scream, he backed off a couple of steps, almost stumbling over his own feet. After regaining his composure, he looks straight at his classmate with embarrassment and anger in his expression. "What in Christ's name was that about, Alex?" Carter gasped. Alex remained silent and just contiuned to stare at Carter.

"What are you, deaf, or something?" Billy yelled. "If you heard us, answer!" With a cold exhale, Alex's now almost navy blue eyes looked at Clear and the others and then Alex spoke "What were you saying with Bludworth knowing about me after the accident?". "He just said he thought that by getting off the plane, we somehow cheated Death, all because of you." Carter now said, nervously shaking. "_Not if I have anything to say about it,_" Alex said under his breath.

"But forget about him, what's up with you?" Clear asked. "What makes you think that I have a problem?" Alex said agrily, defending himself. "Are you kidding? We barely see you anymore in or outside school, you've backlashed us whenever you did see us, and now you've gotten all obsessed with Death!" Carter said, glaring back at Alex.

"Shut up!" Alex hissed back. "What I've been doing is simply a mercy!" "A mercy?" Carter asked in confusion. "You're nuts!" "Oh, yeah? Screw you!" Alex snapped, punching Carter with full force, right in the chest. In pain, Carter staggered back as then Terry angrily yelled out at the two dueling classmates. "Will you two just stop? I don't this accident to be the one thing that ends up ruining my life!"

"Right." Alex said, in a almost decieving, and newly acquired, calmness. "_Terry is still my target here. I can't let myself get careless and forget that._" "Th-thanks, Terry." "I'm moving on," Terry said furiously, turning back towards the now groaning Carter, "and if you and Billy are just gonna push Alex around every time you see him, then you can just drop f-ing dead!"

"Thank you for putting those two in their place, Terry. I'll reward you with a quick death." With that phrase, Terry eyes widened in shock like dinner plates. "Quick death? Wait, that means Clear was right! You-" Before terry could finish, a nearby city bus ran her over, crushing her body, and spraying blood and guts everywhere. Clear and the others looked at the situation in shock, while Alex just looked on in twisted glee. As he vanished back to his house, he said in a mental image to Carter, "_Who's the crackhead, now?_" All Carter could say to this is "No way... Alex couldn't have become like this. He wouldn't kill Terry or Tod... _would he?_"

That ends that chapter! Remember to keep reviewing! Catch you next time!


	5. An Electricifying Brawl!

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Erm... with this chapter, I have nothing to say, except that I hope you don't flame me for killing off Bludworth. If you get over that, you'll see that this will be one awesome chapter!

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 5: An Electrifying Brawl!

Clear and Carter stand at the newly dug grave for the recently deceased Terry, whose ashes from which her remains were cremated. "I still can't believe it." Carter said in shock. "Why would Alex kill Terry?" Giving a sad exhale, he turns his attention back to the tombstone. "Look, just because of whatever Bludworth told us about Alex, it can't really mean that Alex is gone evil."

"What?" Carter yelled. "He killed a person, damn it! We all saw it!" "Yeah, but what's passed is past, so we should probably move on with our lives." Clear responded, hoping to bring up some sense within the situation. No matter how shocked she was from seeing Terry getting killed, she refused to believe that Alex is going after them. "He didn't have to punch me, though." Carter answered, still aching from his scuffle.

Soon, the two left the graveyard, unaware that Alex was overhearing their entire conversation. After scruffing up his dirty blonde hair and sighing to himself, he prepared to go after his next target. "One more little chore... if Bludworth knows so much about Death and is suspecting me, he could expose our whole plan, master!" "_Yes..._" the voice within him responded. "_He may not be on my list, but he must be eliminated._" "Or else we'll be completely f-ed!" Alex added.

"_Correct. I'll teleport you to his office now._" Closing his eyes, and bracing himself, Alex then reappeared inside the mortician's office. Taking a step, he flinched as Bludworth saw Alex and said to him, "Alex Browning... I've been expecting you." "Are you trying to trick me out of this? I'm not in the mood for trite conversation."

"I've been watching you ever since Flight 180 crashed, Alex. You are a special case indeed, among your friends." "They're not my friends." Alex said, coldly. "At least, not anymore." "I see. But you've fallen through tough times, and I can help you see the situation behind them."

Pulling a scythe out, Alex then replied with a devious smirk on his face, "Fat chance. I can't risk you spilling the beans on _**our**_ plan." Aiming it at Bludworth, the man did not show any sign of fear and merely chuckled at Alex. "Look, you don't want to do this. I may appear old to you, but I can very easily take you on." After saying this, Alex knocked Bludworth down with a powerful kick to his face. As his foe lay on the floor, coughing up blood and teeth, Alex asked "What was that you said about taking me on?"

"**THAT TEARS IT!" **Bludworth screamed in anger. "I'm going to kick your ass, you insolent fool!" As Bludworth was about to lunge at Alex, the young boy teleported away with Death's aid. "What's the matter?" Alex asked in a mocking tone of voice. "Your eyes not working right?" "Come down here, you little brat! You think Death is going to help you fix everything, but it's not!" "Maybe," Alex responded, reappearing behind Bludworth, and forcing him back down as plaster from the roof suddenly collapsed onto the floor, narrowly striking his prey. "But I'm going to have a hell of a time killing you."

Meanwhile, Clear was back at home, relaxing in her room. Listening to Evanescense music, she suddenly felt a throbbing pressure inside her mind. "What's this?" she asked herself, before she blacked out from the massive pressure.

Back at the mortician's building, Alex had submitted the threat of Bludworth, slamming him through the rest of the building, and right into a room with a chandelier. As Bludworth laid unconscious, limbs bent around every which way, and a trail of blood leading through their battleground, Alex turned his back to leave. Bludworth, however, suddenly regained consciousness, and in a last-ditch effort to stop his attacker, pulled out a revolver and aimed towards him. Alex, sensing this, hurled his scythe right at the chandlier, causing it to collapse over top of Bludworth, and electrocuting whatever life was still left in his body. With a sinister grin, Alex left the building, having eliminated another threat to his plans for the survivors.

Well... assuming I can be able to publish the next chapter, if you don't flame me out, I'll be back with more, so remember to review, as always!


	6. HoH Sneak Peek Spoilers!

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Here's something for a preview of what's to come in this saga of fics! As a early Halloween present to all you FF.N readers, I'm giving a special preview at this fanfic's sequel- "**The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell**"! Hope you enjoy it! **(WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS IN "LINKS OF BLOOD"! IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED, THEN STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING!)**

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 6: "Heaven or Hell" Sneak Peek!

It was a rainy morning when Officer Burke had arrived at the Cunningham residence. He had recently endured the disaster that was the Route 23 pileup, and he looked none too pleased to discuss the matter at hand. Soon, Mrs. Cunningham opened the door for Officer Burke.

"Mrs. Jillian Cunningham?"

"Oh, hello, Officer Burke. I heard about the pileup, and I'm glad to see you're OK."

"Yeah. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. This would be very devastating to your daughter if she found out." Burke responded.

"What do you mean, sir? Is this about Dominic?"

Burke then proceeded to explain to her about with the events of the Flight 180 explosion. Jillian knew all too well about this, as her son Dominic was aboard the plane at the time, but got off thanks to a premonition that his classmate Alex Browning had seen. Unfortunately, she had also heard that Alex had gone insane soon afterward and apparently was killing the survivors in the order they were meant to die in the explosion. However, after the death of his hometown's mortician Bludworth, Alex appeared to had vanished under mysterious circumstances.

"As of now, there are only two survivors of the accident. Clear Rivers and Carter Horton."

"And-and what of my son?"

Pausing for a moment, he then laid his hand down on her palm and told her "We found him over by the outskirts of town. He's dead."

The news really hit her like a semitruck. Her son- dead? It couldn't be... At that same moment, her eleven year old daughter Janet came over to her mom and asked her what was going on. It was then that Officer Burke explained to her that Dominic's truck was found submerged in the nearby lake, and reports stated that he had drowned in the process.

"No... he can't be dead! He can't! It's not fair!" Janet cried, as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. It was at this moment that Janet swore an everlasting anger towards the presence of Death, one that would haunt her when her number would inevitably arrive.

Clearly, the news couldn not have been any less worse for the lone two survivors, Clear Rivers and Carter Horton. For fear of what happened in the past, both of them had commited themselves to an insane asylum. While Clear could accept this situation, it was later apparent that Carter could not. Fearing that there were possible objects that would serve as death threats, Carter saved himself the trouble and took his own life soon after being admitted.

Clear was now truly alone. A loner among the former survivors, waiting for her former friend Alex Browning to come and claim her life once and for all.

Remember to review and I'll back with the next chapter ASAP! Happy Halloween!


	7. Here Come the Flashbacks

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 7: Here Come the Flashbacks...

After arriving back home, Alex suddenly felt a crippling pressure from within his mind. It was as if his brain was trying to rip itself apart from within. "_What is happening to me? I feel so strange, but I have to resist it. I must!_" Sadly, the young teen's efforts were in vain as he soon collapsed unconscious onto the bed from fatigue.

He started to have visions of what occured days ago which brought him to where he currently is now. The exact day he went onto Flight 180 with his friends and classmates onto their trip to Paris via that fated airline.

_As he entered the plane, he sat down in his seat as the rest of his classmates boarded the plane. Still, he felt rather uneasy. As he looked out the window as the plane started to gain velocity, the rest of the class cheered for starting off on their trip at last. Unfortunately, nobody but Alex could see the tell-tale signs that someone had carelessly left a cigarette in the back part of a seat, and it caused the outside of the plane to start overheating. Eventually, with a series of thuds, Alex comes to the horrific realization that he and his friends are right in the middle of a death trap. Soon, a part of the plane rips itself open as people are sucked outside the plane, eventually to plummet to their deaths. He is at a loss as he struggles to stay alive, but soon a massive explosion of fire occurs and everyone else on board is incinerated, including Alex..._

Meanwhile...

Clear was lost in a vision of herself within a graveyard. She then heard a voice calling out to her. "_Clear Rivers,_" the voice began. "_I regret to tell you this, but you should be aware that your friend has gone rogue against you and joined forces with Death itself. He has lost all of his sense of judgement, out of anger towards the events of Flight 180, and is killing fellow survivors._"

"No..." Clear cried out in disbelief. "He couldn't have! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" "_As the Lord of Life, I do not joke about matters such as this. Either Alex must come to his senses, or be exterminated._" Clear then asked curiously "But... what does this have to do with me?" "_You must face him down, Clear._" Her eyes widened as she tried to come to terms with this startling revelation. "_I am sorry,_" the voice continued, "_but it must be done. If you don't do it, he will continue to kill, until it drives him into his own terrible fate._"

And with that, the vision began to fade. As Clear started to enter back into reality, she saw the spirits of Tod, Terry, and Mr. Bludworth, people who had met their end at the wrath of Alex. When she woke up, she found herself back in her room, but with a cross in her hand, and blood oozing down from her right arm (for some odd reason). The voice then quickly re-entered her head, saying "_Remember this, the more you fail to stop the deaths of the survivors, or those connected with the flight, your life essence will drain away. Do not fail us, Clear Rivers..._" Clear then started sobbing into her pillow as she drifted back into sleep.

_Upon waking up from the situation, Alex was at first relieved that it was only a dream, but then panicked, saying that the plane would explode. Soon they were removed from the plane, and Carter, as usual, got mad at Alex and fought him. Only the explosion of the plane broke up their fued, as they all watched in shock and awe._

_"_WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" Alex screamed in his head until conscience obliged.

There goes another chapter. Remember to review for more action!


	8. Billy's Next

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Well, now the story is reaching a eventual closing point, as Alex becomes bond into Death itself, and Clear and Carter both have no choice but to try to take him down. The personality I'm giving Alex is loosely based upon hearing a track from the PS2 game, Kingdom Hearts II (to be more precise, the theme of the Organization). It gives the foreboding presence of darkness and inner loneliness that now resides in Alex, based upon him killing off the survivors. But enough of that! Let's get started already!

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 8: Billy's Next

After Alex had woken up, he then suddenly had a paranoid feeling wash over him. "Death," Alex asked. "Do you plan to kill me once I finish off all the other survivors?" "_Nonsense! I have no such intention!_" Death said, lying to Alex. "NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" Alex yelled, pressing in his scythe into Death's being, and absorbing Death into himself.

"_W-what? Why are you doing this?_" Death asked, actually showing signs of fear towards his apprentice. "I can't have trying to kill me! I thought you were a man of your word!" "_You can't do this to me! I made you my apprentice!_" With a more evil grin on Alex's face, he then replied. "Well, it seems as though the apprentice has now become the master. Game over, loser."

"_NO__!_"

A loud explosion then rang throughout Alex's house. A moment later, Alex emerged from the flaming debris of what used to be his past life, dressed in a tattered black robe, and with deathly silverish-white hair. At that same moment, Carter was just driving by Alex's house when he saw the explosion. As he continued driving, he almost drove right into Alex's path and nearly ran him over (not that it would do any good to the "new" Death, now would it?). It sure got Alex ticked off though.

"Carter, you d*ck!" Alex yelled. "You almost killed me!" "Hold on, Alex? What happened to you?" Carter asked, trying to subvert his classmate's attention. "_You see now what Death could've almost done to me? I had to stop him first, so that I can finally fufill my revenge._" Alex said in an eerie tone of voice. "A-Alex?" Carter said in shock.

"**_No... that can't be Alex. I knew that there was something wrong with him from the very moment after Tod's funeral._**" "Who are you, and what the hell have you done to the real Alex?" Carter demanded angrily. "_Don't you understand? I am Alex. And now, I'm afraid unless you surrender to me now, and become my new disciple, I must kill you._" Alex responded. "Y-you have my word. I just want this nightmare to stop for all of us."

"Does the reality of all this haunt you?" Alex asked. "Yes." Carter answered. "Show me that you will remain true to surrendering to me." At that request, Carter knelt down to Alex's feet. "I see. Then let us set off. Billy will be our next victim to fall before us."

* * *

OK. Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to get this chapter done to set the tone for the rest of the story. Now... now this is when it gets interesting. MWAHAHA! Remember to keep reviewing, and then we'll see how Billy will meet his end. MWAHAHA!


	9. Slow Down!

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 9: Slow Down!

At the exact moment when Alex and Carter were setting off to search for Billy, a alert suddenly went rushing over to Clear. It was that voice in her head once again. This time, it instructed her to go find Billy and head off for safety, before it was too late. Clear then rose up from her bed in her room, and felt within her a compulsive urge to start running off to find Billy. To keep running and never stop. Darting past the doorway of her room, and plowing through the main doorway of her house, she rushed off to search for the next fated survivor.

"_I can't fail him, or myself. I refuse to let anyone else get hurt; anyone else get killed because of Alex._" Clear said to herself out loud, in between long gasps for air while she was running. "_Not while I'm still alive, and have something to say about it!_" At the same time, Billy Hitchcock was driving along in his car when Clear rushed up in front of him. "WAIT!" she cried out. "STOP!" In a moment of shock, Billy brought his auto to a screeching halt, looking forwards toward a exhausted and panting Clear.

"What the heck's your problem, Clear? You almost gave me a heart attack there!" Billy said in surprise towards his classmate.

"I can explain!" Clear said, with a worried expression on her face, "But you have to let me get in the car with you!" She didn't even give Billy a chance to reply, as she rushed over to the backseat area of the car, and shut the door with a slam. Shrugging in confusion, Billy then went back over to the dirver's seat, and started to continue on his route.

"OK, so what is it?" Billy started to ask Clear. She then began to explain to him about her dream that instrcted her to protect the remaining survivors from Alex, and that if she failed to, she would start to lose her own life essence. "That's crazy. It just sounds like the plotline for the crappiest fantasy novel ever."

"But I'm telling you the truth! Alex is evil, and he plans to kill us all!"

"OK, then. But if you're right-" Carter started to speak.

"I know i'm right!"

"We'll eventually end up dying anyway. So what's the point to trying to avoid all this? Let's just end all this, right now!" Billy said angrily, as he started to speed up his car, and go faster.

"What the-? SLOW DOWN!" Clear screamed in fear.

"Why? Alex might probably catch up with us, and he'll kill us then!" Billy cried out.

"Still, don't be absurd! You're just being an ass now, you idiot!" Clear yelled again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, "Alex" and Carter were waiting down at the railroad tracks, seeing that Billy's auotmobile was steadfastly approaching.

"Heh. There come that fool Billy. And it seems as though Clear's with him. Looks like I'll kill two birds with one stone in this plot. Carter! Get that piece of metal wedged by the traintracks! This plan is going to be brilliant!" ("_Pfff... four deaths, and he already thinks he's better than me? What a n00b._" the former Death grimanced inside Alex's mind.)

However, Alex then failed to notice that Carter was rushing off towards Billy's car, yelling for them to stop. "Carter, you traitor!" Alex yelled angrily, but his ex-apprentice wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to get Billy to stop the car.

"Guys! You have to get out of here! Alex is Death now, and he'll try to kill the three of us! Just get away from him, and I'll try to hold him off!"

"Don't be a hero, Carter!" Clear yelled. "It's not worth dying for me!"

"Trust me!" Carter said back. "I'll-"

"_You were saying?_" Alex snapped, now appearing right beside Carter.

"..." Being completely dramatic, Carter then pretended to faint from shock that Alex was right beside him.

"I'm gonna kill all three of you now! Starting with Billy here!" Alex said angrily. "That ought to show you for betraying me, Carter!"

"NO!" Clear cried out. "You can't do this. I won't let you! Don't you even recognize what you're doing?" Clear was now starting to tear up, as she clasped onto Carter, as her tears fell onto his face.

"It's too late to try to talk any sympathy into me! Your fate is sealed, here and now!"

* * *

Wow, some cliffhanger here, huh? Next chapter, there's gonna be a new twist that's kind of like giving a new thorn to Alex's side, which may add complications to his plan for Death's Design.

Death: I am really, really starting to hate that brat now. X(

Well, too bad. Good thing for you, I plan to kill Alex off... eventually. But not in this fanfic! Just remember to keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating.


	10. Billy's Last Stand

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Welcome back! In this chapter, we'll see an awesome sequence between Billy and Alex, with... what's this? A epic twist thrown in? Enjoy!

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 9: Billy's Last Stand

"NO!" Billy yelled out at Alex, admist the choas between the four. "I don't know if you're really Alex or not, but I'm not going to let you kill us! Cause, you see, I'm not gonna die... YOU ARE!"

"Such bravery..." Alex mused to himself, as the train arrived almost right on cue, the piece of metal slicing through Billy's skull. "It's almost a shame that it went to such waste."

"Oh no..." Clear gasped in sorrow. "We're too late." Sobbing into Carter's shoulder, she almost didn't take into consideration that events that occured next. The part of his head which was sliced off reattached itself back into Billy's skull and he glowed with an unearthly light.

"What is this?" Alex said as he watched in disbelief. Billy's body then grew what appeared to be angel wings, and exorcism crosses underneath his wrists (which appeared to have the same usage motives as assassin's blades). He was also wearing a golden warrior's helm, and then his transformation was complete. The figure that used to be Billy Hitchcock turned toward Alex, and gave a shrill cry at him.

"_You sick, twisted jerk. You don't deserve your power..._" 'Billy' said angrily.

"No," Alex said as he pulled out his weapon. "You don't deserve to live!"

"What do we do?" Carter asked Clear in shock.

"How about we get the hell out of here?" Clear said nervously.

"Agreed!" Carter answered without hesitation as the two both fled out of the area as the two inhuman figures were about to fight each other.

* * *

"_You should stop! Death has manipulated your thoughts! You're your own worst enemy now._" 'Billy' said sadly to Alex. "_You're just about as dead as the others._"

"I already accepted this fate. You should stop and accept yours now." Alex replied. The light around the former human Billy intensified, as Alex's dark aura started to glow around him. As Alex was about to attack, 'Billy' lunged out of the way, and assumed a defensive stance.

"Hold still! You are only prolonging the inevitable." Alex snapped.

'Billy' gave no answer, but only disappeared in a zip of energy, causing Alex to look around in confusion for his foe. 'Billy' then reappeared and stabbed Alex in the back. To this event, Alex gave a loud scream of agony and pain.

"That's it! You are areally going down now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Carter and Clear had managed to get a far-enough distance away from the two spiritual entities, so they could discuss a plan of action.

"How are we supposed to stop Alex now? We'd have to think ahead of him to try to stop him." Carter said in concern.

"That's exactly the point!" Clear replied. "That way we can try to stop him there before he can do anything. So we have to go to Ms. Lewton's next. From that spreadsheet that Bludworth and Alex made, that could pinpoint out that she was next to die."

"OK," Carter answered, as he started to walk off in the other direction. Clear just gave him a frustrated look.

"Where do you think you're going? Ms. Lewton's house is _this _way." she said, pointing to the direction west of them. "Sometimes, you can be such an idiot, Carter." Clear muttered as the two set off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex had managed to continue weakening 'Billy' and sent him careening through the moving train, to which Alex jumped on, smashing one of Billy's crosses.

"Now will you admit defeat?"

"_Never! I'll never stop- until my friends- are safe...- from... you!_" Billy yelled as he regained his composure, and sent Alex smashing through a wooden train wall. Unfortunately for the former human, just before Alex crashed through, he caused a large amount of crates to fall down on him, The poor soul, which turned out to be an archangel, screamed and cried for help, but his pleas fell on a deaf ear, as burning coals fell down and burned him alive. Alex merely grinned at this, and vanished without a trace.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter! Hope you enjoyed this little battle, and I'll update sometime soon in 2011! Happy Holdiays to you all, (and pray that Death doesn't try to get you XP).


	11. Bludworth's Revelations

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Happy New Year, everyone! Here we go with some more Final Destination action. BTW, this chapter will feature my assumptions about the plotline pieces of the upcoming 5nal Destination movie (yes, there's gonna be a fifth one; and yes, the working title does sound like it's called "Anal Destination" :p), as Tony Todd will be returning to the series as Bludworth in said movie!

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill".

Chapter 11: Bludworth's Revalation

Meanwhile, Alex was now trying to find some sort of location where he could hide away in without raising suspicions. One thing from the battle with Billy still seemed to haunt him, though.

"_You've just become your own worst enemy now. You don't deserve your power._"

Billy's words continued to echo through Alex's conscience, no matter how twisted it had now become. But that wasn't the only thing that confused him.

"Billy became another creature after death... what could that mean?" Alex pondered. Suddenly, some strange thoughts began to flow into Alex's mind. A ancient, droning voice spoke, saying that when a person whose soul is too strong to accept death immediately, they become what is called an archangel. This allows them to combat the forces of Death's Design, such as Billy did towards Alex.

"Hm..." Alex mused to himself. "Well, archangel or not, noone can try to escape mortality forever." Alex then vanished off to some unknown place, as he prepared to go after his next target: Ms. Lewton.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clear and Carter were walking back over to where Alex and Billy once were, and they decided to drive off in Billy's car.

"Since he's dead, he wouldn't really mind, right?" Carter said with a smirk. Clear just groaned as she started driving forward.

"So what would happen if we fail to stop Alex? There wouldn't be much else to live for, now would there?"

"Don't say things like that!" Clear responded. Although, no matter how her conscience try to deny it, her mind told her that Carter did have a point. Clear had been devastated since she lost her father after a convinience store shooting, and her life went downhill after her uncaring mother met the man who would become Clear's stepfather. Alex was about one of the only people that she could turn to for support, and now that he was trying to kill her and his former friends, she felt hurt and betrayed.

"Hello, are you all right, Clear?" Carter asked. This snapped Clear back to reality, as she then lied to him by saying she was fine. While continuing her drive, she then thought to herself about Bludworth...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_After Alex and the rest of the survivors left the interrogation room, Clear stayed behind to talk with Bludworth._

_"Er, Mr. Bludworth?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I was just wondering, how do you know so much about Death's Design?"_

_Bludworth then looked at Clear with a solemn experession, and began to tell her that years ago, he was involved a accident similar to what happened with Alex. He heard of his young man, by the name of Sam Lawton, who had a permonition about a suspension bridge collapsing, and he managed to convince his co-workers to escape before it could actually occur. Sam and his friends met up with Bludworth soon after. Sam and Bludworth then decided to work together to try to solve the mystery behind Death's Design for them. Bludworth did not hear from Sam for a long while until the Flight 180 incident, which one of the fellow survivors was on. While Sam stayed his distance, and did not board the plane, his friend was unfortunate enough to perish the explosion that killed Alex's classmates._

_"I have a feeling that Sam may still be alive out there. If you want any more help on this, try to look for him. I'm certain he'll tell you more."_

_"Um, thanks?" Clear replied as she began to walk off._

_"Clear Rivers. You must also remember, only new life can be able to defeat Death."_

_Clear then turned around a second time, to look at Bludworth, and nodded in acknowledgment of his words._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"I can't give so easily." Clear told herself. "Someday, I can find Sam, and be able to work alongside him to help avenge Bludworth, and the rest of my friends." Filled with a new determination, Clear pushed harder on the gas pedal, as Billy's car speeded through the roadways.

* * *

There goes another chapter, and now I want to thank Angel of Darkness1337 for her recent reviews. And rest assured, I will see to it that this FD story is completed through. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime later this month!


	12. Meet the OCs

The Final Destination: Links of Blood

Here we go with more Final Destination action! Now, before I continue on with what happens to Ms. Lewton, I would like to take the time in this chpater to just introduce my two OCs, which I referenced in the opening "trailer" chapter, and where they lie in Death's List. Now let's get started!

Copyright: I do not own Final Destination. That franchise belongs to James Wong and New Line Cinema. The story is also loosely based on the novel "Looks Could Kill". However, I do own my two OCs.

Chapter 12: Meet the OCs

Now, along with Clear, Carter, and the rest of the group, there was two other survivors that escaped the Flight 180 explosion. And thus, these two were also marked by Alex and Death in his "Design". Their names were Dominic Cunningham and Grace Palin.

Dominic was a young teenaged boy who was eighteen years old, around the same age as Alex Browning. He had brown hair, and often wore a black and white striped T-shirt. (A/N: If that wasn't enough, here's a little Final Destination trivia nugget: in this story canon, he is the older brother of "The Final Destination" character Janet Cunningham) He was actually one of the first people to notice the changes in Alex's behavior following the accident.

I am also obligated to mention that Dominic is a devout Catholic, so he periodically took time to pray for light and healing bliss to enter Alex's soul and for the angels to watch after the survivors. Clearly, this wasn't enough to put an end to Alex's continued slaughter, but that didn't stop Dominic. At the time of the flight, he was sitting next to Carter, so he would be considered at third-to-last in Death's List.

The other survivor was a young girl named Grace Palin (not to be confused with Sarah 'I-can-see-Russia-from-my-house' Palin). She was good friends with Terry and actually at the time of Terry's death, Grace came _thisclose_ to being the one who could've been hit by the bus had Terry not've intervened and pushed aside for her safety. Grace had ginger red hair that usually was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore a slightly tattered tanktop as a symbol of her loose-cannon, no-nonsense style. In truth, Billy sort of had a thing for her before all of the insanity of the Flight 180 incident interrupted in flow of their lives.

Currently, our duo was sitting by a hillside together, just watching the stars. Soon, they saw a shooting star fly past.

"I just wish we knew what was going on with Alex..." Grace whispered in silent concern.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than some of the others. I just wanted to try to get a introduction through for my two characters. I just didn't want it to be too drawn out that I get off-track. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update soon.


	13. Like Two Hearts on Fire

Final Destination: Links of Blood

I'm back with another chapter now! In this chapter, we'll see what happens when Ms. Lewton comes face to face with the perils of death in her own home. (Heh-Heh, EXPLODING COMPUTERS AND SHARP KNIVES FOR THE WIN! BWAHAHA!) She's certainly gonna get it. Enjoy!

P.S. On a slightly unrelated note, for everyone who thinks that Final Destination 5 is going to be a prequel (me included), I am sorry to say that the synopsis clearly states that it takes place 11 years **_after_** the Flight 180 incident. So, sadly, there's no prequel aspect to it.

Copyrights: I do not own Final Destination. It belongs to New Line Cinema and James Wong. I do, however own my two OCs.

* * *

Chapter 13: Like Two Hearts on Fire

Mrs. Lewton was perhaps one of the few people who remained adamant against any assumptions that Death was after her. But just to be safe, she kept a close eye out on any danger areas around her.

"_Too bad for you it's not enough,_" Alex grinned fiendishly. He was currently watching Ms. Lewton from a distance closeby her house. Little did he know that he himself was also being watched.

"Is he the one?" one of the men watching Alex asked his partner.

"Yeah, word is he may have been the one that caused Flight 180 to explode. When we get him, we'll have him taken down for questioning." his partner answered.

"Heh. Then what will we do with the poor bastard?"

"Lock him up for life. That ought to show him some humility."

With that, the two FBI agents retreated back to headquarters, as Alex began the plans for his slaughter.

"Right... about... now!" Alex said under his breath as he caused a computer inside Ms Lewton's house to explode.

"What the-?" Ms. Lewton said in confusion. She looked inside the living room then and saw the computer almost on fire. Rushing to get a fire extinguisher, the computer then exploded again, sending fragments of glass right through the woman's neck.

Feeling extremely weak, she tried to grab the knives in the kitchen, but they tipped over, scattering everywhere. At this time, Alex walked in.

"Well, well," Alex said slyly. "Looks like you might believe in all of this now."

"W-why?" Ms. Lewton said as best as she could.

"I'll tell you why!" Alex said angrily. "You never believed in me about any of this! The accident left me scarred, and you didn't even give me any sympathy! And now, I'm gonna kill you and everyone else who was meant to die, until only I am left! Then, I can readjust my destiny the way I see fit!" After saying this, Alex grabbed one of the knives, and stabbed Ms. Lewton right through the chest, straight into the heart. Scarcely had the tip even touched her body when a blinding light emitted from her body.

"_Another archangel..._" Alex thought, as he pulled out his scythe. Ms. Lewton's body reformed into a masked woman with wires surrounding her wrists, and computer gears jutting from her back, causing her body to emit electric shocks.

"_Stay back Alex! Don't make me destroy you!_" she cried out.

"We'll see about that!" Alex smirked as he got ready for battle. "Bring it on, cause I'm about to take you to school, bitch!"

* * *

That completes yet another chapter now. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update some other time soon.


	14. Fates Aligned

Final Destination: Links of Blood

Copyrights: I do not own Final Destination. I only own my two OCs. Everything else is owned by New Line Cinema.

Chapter 14: Fates Will Align

* * *

Alex gave a cunning smirk towards Ms. Lewton, as he then said out loud "I'm going to enjoy this!" He then lunged straight at her, brandishing his scythe. However, she instantly retaliated with one of the knives sticking out of her chest.

"You'll have to try better than that!" she yelled.

"No... you're just making things far more easier."

In a way, Alex was right. By pulling out her knife weapons out of her chest, she was just letting the blood rush out of her body. If the fight would continue for too long, she would eventually drop dead from loss of blood.

"Look," she started to plead. "I had no idea this would happen. People make mistakes, right?"

"Yes," Alex said. "But you made more than a mistake in not trusting me. If you surrender now, I can ease your suffering."

"**NEVER!**" she screeched, forcing Alex back with a flash of light.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

* * *

"So, I assume you're here to talk about the flight 180 accident, Clear?"

"Yes, Doctor." Clear responded.

Out of concern for Clear, the rest of the staff at the school had her put in psychiatric therapy, in hopes of getting to the root of her problems with Alex.

"It's about Alex. He hasn't been the same lately, and- and he's gone crazy."

"What?"

"He's killing the other survivors, sir.""Now I don't know what you're trying to get at with this, but nobody has control over life and death; unless they are taking lives, and causing death.""But," Clear stated, that's exactly what he's-""Now, now, Clear. Unless you can promise me that no one else is going to die, I don't want to hear another word about this." the Doctor stated.Clear could only shake her head no, as she stated "I can't make a promise on something I have no control over."The doctor then sighed and stated "So be it. This meeting is over." Pushing his chair in, he looked somberly towards Clear and said "Good luck, Clear Rivers. May God be with you."Gulping in slight worry, she then nodded in agreement, and walked out of the room."

* * *

Well, if this chapter ends up looking wierd, I apologize because I did the complete editing for this chapter on my iPod Touch. Trust me, I won't purposely update every chapter via iPod, I can promise you that! Anyway, remember to keep reviewing, check out the new trailer for Final Destination 5, and expect a new chapter sometime soon. 


	15. Tragedy of the Spirit

Final Destination: Links of Blood

Well, now I'm a high school graduate, and what better way for me to celebrate than by beginning to put the finishing touches of one of my initial fanfictions? I'm planning to have this chapter, and a couple of the next ones have a strong emotional feel (this chapter's title should impose this statement even further). Be warned admidst the action and gore, there will be some tearjerking scenes. As always, enjoy reading!

Copyrights: I do not own Final Destination. I only own my two OCs. Everything else is owned by New Line Cinema.

Chapter 15: Tragedy of the Spirit

* * *

Alex continued his battle against the spirit of his class teacher, clearly winning against her. She was covered with cuts and bruises, and was gasping for air.

"Well," Alex said towards his former mentor. "To think things would come down to this. I don't wish to kill you, but I have to do what my destiny calls me to do."

"..." Ms. Lewton gasped. "I'm- I'm sorry.I had no idea."

"What are you trying to say?" Alex asked.

"The whole incident was just too traumatizing for me. I had no idea that all of this would lead to you snapping. I should've heped you when I had the chance."

"Well, it's too f**king late to do that, now!" Alex snapped. "You're just trying to trick me!"

"No!" Ms. Lewton continued. "I- I can't take this anymore." The spirit suddenly started to glow a hot red, as fire engulfed her transparent body. "You have to stop this, even if it means bringing us both down."

"You- you wouldn't dare..." Alex stammered in shock.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ms. Lewton's form then exploded into nothingness, pushing Alex away once more, and destroying her home. Shaking off his wooziness from the blast, he regained his composure and looked back at where his target once stood.

"Have I gone too far?" Alex thought to himself. "Shaking off these thoughts completely, he then said to himself that his vengence will soon be complete at last. He should now approach his final targets: Clear, Carter, and the two egnimatic classmates.

"At last my anger will have been sated. Those who tampered with Death's Design will be eliminated."

"_Then don't forget that you are still among Death' List, so you will have to eliminate yourself last._" the voice of Death responded to Alex.

"If it has to be that way, then so be it." Alex muttered,m before vanishing to who knows where.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, it's just I needed to wrap up the bit for Ms. Lewton. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again soon.


	16. Run 4 Your Life, Clear!

Final Destination: Links of Blood

Now I'm down to the last two chapters of this fanfiction. I'm honestly feeling a little relieved that one of my initial stories on this site is finally gonna be finished soon. Thanks to everyone who has sticked by the story so far, and I plan to end the story with a strong conclusion!

Copyrights: I do not own Final Destination. I only own my two OCs. Everything else is owned by New Line Cinema.

Chapter 16: Fight 4 Your Life, Clear!

* * *

Clear was now aware of the danger caused from Lewton's sudden passing, and she could tell that she would be next.

"_He'll try to come after you, Clear_." The voice in her head told her. "_You shouldn't let him win. Don't give up without a fight._"

At that same moment, a knocking was heard at the door. As Clear was starting to leave, her step-father opened the door. Two men dressed like they worked for the government (which, in this case, they obviously did) were standing at the doorstep.

"Who might you two be...?" he asked.

"Agents Shreck and Agent Weine. We would like to see your daughter for a moment."

After he tried calling for Clear, he immediately assumed she wasn't home at the moment.

"Look, it's nice that you stopped by, but-"

"But what, sir?" Weine asked, as Clear's parent was unaware that a certain someone was rushing up behind him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Alex screamed, charging straight at Clear's father.

"What the-?" he gasped, trying to block Alex from progressing further, only to see Clear rushing downstairs.

"Clear?" everyone else gasped. Unfortunately, Alex managed to impale Clear's step-father with his scythe, causing the man to collapse dead.

"Oh my god..." Clear sobbed, hardly believing what just happened.

"I have you now!" Alex yelled. As he was going to tackle Clear down, Agent Shreck leaped in his way, wrestling him downwards. "Get off me!" he yelled out.

"Clear!" the two agents yelled. "Run! RUN!" Immediately doing what they said, Clear took off without hesitation.

* * *

Grace and Dominic also took notice of what was going with Clear, and decided to head off to try to protect her. Leaving a message for their parents at their respective houses, the two then set off in Grace's Corvette, flooring it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

At that same moment, it was starting to storm, and Alex dashed out of Clear's house, in relentless pursuit of his prey Clear. The one agent put up a good fight, but in the end, he couldn't handle the strength of Death's power.

"ALEX!" Agetn Weine yelled, driving off following Alex. "Stop! We're trying to help you!"

"I am beyond help!" Alex yelled back. "What could you offer someone who already has the power to bend reality the way they see fit?"

"Fine!" Weine shot back. "If you won't listen to reason..."

Alex couldn't believe that the officer was now slowing down. At last, he was now home free! Until a few feet later, where was ambushed by a crowding of angry policemen with guns aimed towards him.

"I won't let you stop me." Alex said with a smirk. At that moment, he then did a long jump (which would rival Edward Cullen's from 'Twilight') over top of the officers. The men then just stood there in shock, watching him dash away further into the forest.

Clear then found Grace and Dominic driving closeby, and managed to get their attention.

"Hey, Clear!" Grace said. "We were just looking for you."

"No time for that! We need to get out of here now!" Clear yelled, jumping into the car. The three then sped as far away as they could from that spot almost instantaneously.

"I think we lost him now," Dominic and Grace sighed. Their moment of relief was then shattered when Alex appeared out of nowhere and leaped on top of the car, causing the four to tumble violently through the forestry.

* * *

Well, this is it. This chapter will be leading up to a pretty epic finale. The final chapter will be coming soon. Check out for it, and remember to keep reviewing.


	17. Revenge of Death

Final Destination: Links of Blood

Here it comes: the final chapter of Final Destination: Links of Blood! Thanks to everyone who has stood by the story since its debut, and here's hoping you enjoy how it ends. However, once this story's done, don't expect another FD story out from me until **_after_** Final Destination 5 is out. It could take a couple months or a year for the next story to come out. In the meantime, this conclusion ought to whet your appetite.

Copyrights: I do not own Final Destination. By now, it should be fairly obvious, but everything except my two OCs belong to New Line Cinema.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Revenge of Death/Clear's Tragedy

Eventually, the car stopped tumbling though the forest, as it crashed head-on into a large oak tree. Clear and Dominic and Grace groggily climbed out of the wreckage, as Alex regained his compusure almost immediately.

"I am telling you for the last time now, Clear. Surrender to me and I'll ease your suffering. I can surrender these powers and everything will be back as it was." Alex said to Clear.

"Never!" Clear yelled. "I would rather die than surrender to you."

While Alex was distracted, Grace shakily grabbed a piece of the bumper from the smashed car, then ran towards Alex with it, and slashed off Alex's arm in retaliation.

"Let's see you try to hold your scythe with one arm!" Grace said triumphantly.

"Gladly." Alex replied, as he hurled the scythe towards the tree Grace was close to, cutting it in half like it was butter. Before Grace could react, the trunk collapsed on top of her, killing her in an instant. At that moment, the sky started to thunder loudly, as lightning bolts started striking down trees.

"No!" Clear yelled, as the thunder around them intensified. Alex then glared back at Clear, and had a twisted smirk on his face.

"At last, you're mine! Now, my vengeance will be fufilled!"

At that moment, Alex suddenly felt a crippling spiritual pressure take control over him. Clear and Dominic then looked at each other, taking this moment to attempt to escape from Alex's wrath.

"_**You fool! You've controlled over me for the very last time!**_" Death said in Alex's mind.

"No!" Alex screamed. "I won't let you get in the way of my revenge!" Alex then tried pushing back Death's dominance, and eventually suceeded in overcoming him.

"_**YOU BASTARD! I WILL RETURN AGAINST YOU EVENTUALLY, WITH A VENGEANCE!**_" Death spoke before receding into Alex's inner sactum of his mind.

As he looked back at Clear, she was starting to flee. "This isn't over, Clear Rivers! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY!"

After yelling this, Alex then disappeared to parts unknown, and all din had ceased.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clear and Dominic had reunited with Carter back at the former office of Bludworth.

"I think we've done it, Carter." Clear spoke. "We cheated Death."

"Yeah, at least Alex won't be after us for a long while." Carter replied.

"That's the problem," Dominic replied. "What if Death will change the rules in order to get us the next time?"

"Well, we'll just have to be ready." Clear said with renewed confidence. "Even if it means we face our final destination."

**THE END**

* * *

Damn, at last my story is finished. What a relief! I hope the people who reviewed and followed this story liked every moment of it, and someday, in the forseeable future, I'll follow up with the story based off my favorite of the movies: Final Destination 2.

Well, until next time. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
